Casimir Bassi
|Partner = Euphemia |Children = Five Unnamed children |Appears_games = }} Casimir Bassi was a demolitions expert who lived in the village of Alness. Either he or Quinto could be picked to break into the Borsodi vault. Casimir and his family settled down in Alness sometime prior to . However, life soon became boring and in the process his wife, Euphemia, left him for someone else, taking their five children with her. Distraught and feeling he had nothing left in life, he proceeded to sit on his home's roof, surrounded by several barrels of explosives and a torch, ready to blow himself up. : Unsatisfied with the witcher's attempts to get him to not kill himself, Casimir proceeded to do what he set out to do, blowing up himself and his home. : Pissed off at the witcher, Casimir and the witcher fought briefly before Casimir's temper cooled down enough and he listened to Geralt's offer. With something to look forward to now, he agreed to help with the vault heist, imagining the new riches he'd obtain. :He later did his part by breaking into the vault, although rather explosively, causing the guards to attack the other crew members while he continued to work. :: Despite Ewald hiding who he truly was Casirmir stayed by his side and, as promised, Ewald let Casimir have a share of the riches in the vault, who was so delighted he forgot all about his wife leaving him. :: Unfortunately Casimir was cut down by the witcher, having stood in the witcher's way. Journal entry : In a strange sequence of events Geralt found himself participating in the robbery of the Borsodis' Auction House in Oxenfurt. How this came about is a fascinating story – which must be left for another time. Let us here focus on a few facts: the witcher was tasked with putting together a crew of expert thieves and break-in artists. One of the candidates was a certain Casimir Bassi, a demolitions specialist who had cut his teeth in the mines of Mahakam... : The dwarf's role would be to bypass the vault doors using explosives. True, Casimir seemed an unreliable partner in crime, given his oscillations between rage and despair after learning of his wife's cuckoldry, but Geralt decided to risk it and enlist the dwarf in his crew. : Bassi's method were far from subtle, but no one can deny their effectiveness. His skillfully placed''depending on the ending, sometimes this is written as "skillfully-placed" (with a hyphen) explosives blew the vault door to pieces, opening the way for the crew to grab the valuables within.'' : Geralt and Casimir stay with Ewald: :: The dwarf walked away laden with riches and clearly no longer bothered by his wife's infidelity. : Geralt sides with Horst or stays with Ewald but then demands the papers: :: The dwarf was not given long to enjoy his newly-begotten wealth, however: when the witcher and the surviving Borsodi brother dueled, Casimir supported the losing horse – and paid for this mistake with his life. Associated quest * Open Sesame: The Safecracker References Category:Dwarves Category:Hearts of Stone characters Category:Criminals ar:كاسيمير باسي pl:Casimir Bassi ru:Казимир Басси uk:Казімір Бассі